monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Gloomsday
Description Volume 2, Episode 6: With their invitation to Gloom Beach denied and Cleo in a royal funk, the ghouls have one last chance to prove they've got spirits! Summary Cleo de Nile is putting lipstick on while looking at her compact mirror sounding positive about Gloom Beach. However, when she looks at her cell phone, a message reads "Invitation Denied". Cleo's eyes well up and she screams so loud it blows a band conductor out the window. Later, Clawdeen Wolf asks Draculaura how is her brother doing. Draulaura replies "I don't know". But before they can get into an argument, Frankie Stein finds Cleo's lipstick in her locker. Everyone is shocked. Then, everyone is determined where to find her. Frankie gets an idea and leads them to the trophy display. Cleo is shown wailing in sadness. Clawden says that "It's worst that I thought. I've never seen Cleo like this." Then Lagoona asks, "Crying?", to which Clawdeen answers, "No. Cleaning". Frankie asks what's wrong to Cleo and Cleo calls all of them weak links because they didn't get an invitation to Gloom Beach. Draculaura says "She's right. Except for Frankie, none of us gave it our best. I'm sorry Cleo. We let you down." Although Cleo insists that their chances to Gloom Beach are over, Frankie decides to use the Wild Card contest to enter into Gloom Beach. The contest is: The monsters post a video on FrightTube and if it gets one million views, they get an invite. Draculaura asks how can she know this. Frankie responds, "I can know stuff. It's on their website" and shows Cleo the rules. Draculaura gets excited and starts suggesting all the things they can do in the video. But Cleo is being bugged by two things. "One, the deadline is in two days and there's no way we can get a million hits by then. And two we STINK!" Cleo storms back to the trophy case, angry. Clawdeen says she won't give up and calls the Fear Squad for attention. Cleo looks hopeful, but then drops a trophy, making a clanging sound. Cleo says that it will take dedication, it won't be easy (Duh!), and she'll be yelling more than usual. In the video, Frankie stumbles doing a move and is picked up by the ghouls, Draculaura is yelled at for putting on hairspray, the fear squad cheering on a mouse, Frankie doing her move correctly, Draculaura doing a somersault in midair, Draculaura almost barfing at a hot dog, the ghouls getting a baby bat back to it's family by doing a Fear-A-Mid, and the fear squad showing off in a hallway and Torelei and her friends growling at them. When the video is done, Cleo checks on how many views the video has gotten. When the ghouls see it has one view, they celebrate. Then Frankie adds cheerfully, "Only nine hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred ninety-nine to go" to which the other members of the fear squad slump their shoulders. To Be Continued.... Category:Webisodes